Wisher O'Clock
by Happywings
Summary: Cafe AU! One day, Kazuha finds herself in a strange cafe and meeting a particular Barista. What will their future be together? My first fanfic for this series!
1. A rainy day

"Damn it!"

Why was it at times like this when Kazuha forgot her umbrella? Did the world have to strike her with such terrible fate? She ran into a nearby cafe called "Wisher O'Clock" take refuge from the heavy rain.

As she stepped into the strangely named place, the soft scent of cinnamon and coffee filled her nose. There were no other customers in the cafe, and the room was decorated with newspaper articles, book pages and wooden furniture. The Batista behind the counter took note of her and smiled. He had dark skin and blue eyes, and looked to be around the same age as her. Kazuja stepped towards the counter and began to order.

"I'd like a caramel machiatto and a lemon muffin please."

"Would you also like a towel to go with it?" The Barista falshed a cheeky grin. Kazuha didn't feel like responding with a comeback.

"If you had one, that would be great actually." She sighed.

"Noted. Your total is ¥566. The towel's on the house."

A few moments later, Kazuha was sat down at one of the counter chairs, watching the Barista make her drink as she tucked into the lemon muffin. He eventually came round to her and brought a small towel with him.

"Your order."

"Thank you."

There were a few moments of silence as she enjoyed her coffee. Eventually, the Barista sighed and broke the silence.

"Terrible weather we're having today."

"It really is."

"Do ya have some kind of story behind how soaked ya are?"

"I was walking home from my college when it started pouring. It didn't say anything on the weather forecast so I assumed it wouldn't rain."

"Ah, ya can never trust the weather forecast. All ya can trust is evidence and ya own deductions."

"Ya sound like my dad. All he does is talk about proof and alibis."

"What does ya old man do for a living?"

"He's a detective. He works with the Osaka police." The Barista appeared to be a bit taken back by this statement.

"A detective? What's his name?"

"Toyama Ginshiro. Why?"

"My old man's also a detective. Hattori Heizo. The two of them work together sometimes." It was now Kazuha who was taken back. The Barista grinned at her reaction.

"What's ya name?"

"Toyama Kazuha. Yours?"

"Hattori Heiji. Nice meeting ya."

After the comfortable conversation Kazuha continued eating/drinking what she had bought. The rain seemes to be clearing up and the bright sun was out again. The towel Hattori-san had lent her helped a lot with getting out all the rain from her hair. She went up to him to return the now soaking piece of cloth.

"Keep the towel. As I said, it's on the house."

Thank you Hattori-san."

"Drop the honorifics. Heiji is fine."

"Then ya can call me Kazuha. I can drop by here again and we can talk again." She pushed open the door of the cafe.

"By the way," Heiji started again.

"Hmm?" Kazuha turned around.

"Might not wanna wear a white shirt next time it's raining." The realisation struck Kazuha. Her face started to warm up.

"I-idiot! Where were ya looking?" He just laughed. She left the small cafe, shutting the door behind her and scowling.


	2. A phone call

Hello! Here's the second chapter! I got some positive feedback on the first chapter thank you to the people who reviewed! Unfortunately I do have other things such as school work to deal with, so the updates will be fairly irregular. Please enjoy!

Side note: in this fic, the main characters are around 18-19.

|I don't own Detective Conan or the characters just the fic|

After his shift had finished, Heiji immediately picked up his phone and called someone. It rang twice, then they picked up.

"Hattori?"

"Yo, Kudo. How are ya doing over there."

"Just cut to the point. You never phone me other than to brag or pester me for cases."

Heiji clicked his tounge. Shinichi Kudo, his detective rival and closest friend of three years knew him too well. He just wanted to ease into the topic.

"Fine. A girl came into the cafe today."

"Wow, an actual member of the female species entered the cafe you work at? What a lovely surprise! We must commemorate this moment!"

"I'd appreciate if ya didn't take the mick out of me everytime I talk to you."

"Fine, just continue."

"Right, girl turns up absolutely drenched from the rain. Apparently the weather forcast didn't say anything about it raining. Knew you could never trust those things."

"Just the the story without the hate for the media."

Heiji dismissed the comment and continued.

"She seems pretty chill, turns out to be my dad's friend's daughter, weather clears up, I make a comment, she yells and leaves."

"Quite the encounter. What did you say?"

He sighed and remembers his mistake from earlier in the day.

"I told her to not wear a white shirt when it was raining."

"Hattori."

"I know."

"Hattori."

"What?"

"This is exactly why you're single."

"Ouch."

"You can't pull stuff like this! You phone me, every single time you think you meet someone you have a chance with, then you mess up and they turn on you in an instant. Some people don't wanna feel like their getting hit on in the middle of a casual conversation! Haven't you learnt from all the other girls? Think back to Aika, to Hitomi, to-"

Heiji lost it.

"GEEZ I GET IT! I made bad decisions for most of my life! It's a bad habit! I'm not gonna wake up one day and think to myself " Hey, what if I become a better person from now on?" and go through with it! Ya worse than my ma!."

There was an audible sigh from the other end of the phone.

"Fine. But question: Are you actually interested in her?"

"I dunno. She was cute, but not the "Hey wanna date" kind ya know? It was more of a "childhood friend" kind of cute."

"Why do you care so much then? You told me everyone else you've ever thought you had a chance with was beautiful. Are you finally grasping that people aren't solely just looks?"

"She just... seems interesting and that's it. I dunno what else there is. I wanna get to know her before I fully judge her."

"That is, if she ever comes back after that mess you pulled."

"Shut up mister " I'm with the love of my life and I couldn't be happier""

"I-I'm just saying, if you think you actually wanna meet her again, you better pray to the gods or get good karma or something."

"Great advice dear friend. That will definitely work.10 out of 10."

"Thank you for welcoming my advice, best friend. Anyway, I have to leave."

"Why?"

"Date with Ran."

"Shouldn't have asked.'

"Bye!"

The phone cut off and Heiji was alone with his own thoughts again. He thought about the advice from Kudo, about Kazuha, and about what he was going to do next. He cleared up the tables of the Cafe and turned the sign to "Closed" then locked the door as he looked back on his day. He checked the time. 6:17. The shop at the temple had already closed by this time. He sighed once more.

"Maybe tommorow."


	3. A new area

p dir="ltr"Hello! Thank you for continuing to read this work! You'll have to bear with me for the slow updates and short chapters, but I hope you will continue to enjoy it! Thank you for the people who have followed and reviewed this fan fiction. I'll hopefully have the second part of this scenario up soon./p  
p dir="ltr"Detective Conan is not my work and I do not own the characters, only this piece of work./p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;"-•∆•∆•∆•-/p  
p dir="ltr"To put it bluntly, Kazuha wanted a boyfriend. She hadn't had the best luck in her life and wanted someone to lean on for comfort. She wanted someone who could deal with her (admittedly) short temper and someone she could depend on. She wanted to share precious moments with the one person she loved the most. They had to also appeal to her /That said, she didn't go out or make a move on anyone due to her slight insecurities. She felt her expectations were probably too high. She didn't understand the guys who could easily flirt or the girls who went out every weekend to come back with another story about someone else. She'd probably mess up and say something stupid or do something strange. br /A loud bark interrupted her /"Sorry, Mamoru. Ya hungry right?"br /A happy bark confirmed her question. She smiled. Kazuha had always had Mamoru, a large golden Labrador who she had been given as a child. Her friends usually commented on the strange name choice, but she just told them that it /As she was feeding him, Kazuha started to think of her plans for the day. It wasn't particularly sunny enough to go anywhere nice, nor was it cold or rainy enough to stay inside. She didn't need any new items at the moment and all her friends in the area probably were either working or studying. She sighed and looked at her faithful companion. br /"Why don't we go for a walk?"/p  
hr /  
p dir="ltr"br /Instead of going for her usual walk around the apartment building, Kazuha decided to go to a nearby park she rarely went to. The park was always filled with happy dog owners and seemed to never be dirty due to the respect of the people there. Mamoru barked at her happily, somewhat appreciating the new atmosphere. He greeted many dogs that day and was particularly energetic. They were walking for a good twenty minutes before Kazuha decided to sit down to take a break from all the /"I'll just rest for a few minutes okay? Just sit and be a good boy." br /Despite the gentle words, Mamoru did not listen. He heard a scuttle in the tree, and started to chase after a squirrel. This caused Kazuha to let go of the leash she was holding weakly, and have to run after /"Mamoru! Stop!"br /He didn't stop and kept on running. That is until, a tall stranger managed to catch him and stop him in his /"Whoa there buddy!"br /Kazuha stopped, relived the chase was finally over. br /"Thank you so much! I'm so sor-"br /She looked up halfway, and realised that this in fact, was not a stranger. This was in fact someone who she had met only a few days ago. This was in fact, someone who she wanted to never see againbr /"Oh."/p


End file.
